


hard to see tomorrow past tonight

by haemophilus



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Vignette, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus
Summary: Three times Dee and Dennis shared a bed.





	hard to see tomorrow past tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golden_goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/gifts), [singingtomysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtomysoul/gifts).



> On-time happy birthday to golden_goose, extremely late happy birthday to singingtomysoul. You guys are #theinspiration

**10**

“When do you think they’ll stop?” whispered Dennis, breath hot on Dee’s ear. Their parents’ screams echoed up through the vents. Neither of them had been able to sleep all night.

Dee yawned and said, “I don’t think they’re going to.”

Dennis groaned, and buried his face in Dee’s neck. “I’m so tired,” he whined.

“Me too,” said Dee. “This sucks.”

“There’s no way I can make it through school. We’re gonna have to play sick,” said Dennis.

The clock hit six AM on the dot. Dee sighed, and rolled to face him.

“I’m only gonna do it if you commit to the bit. Your half-assed gag really blew it last time,” she said.

He tilted his forehead to touch her own, and wrinkled his nose.

“When I gag for real, it makes me throw up.”

 “Are you really gonna give up a whole day of freedom just so you don’t have to puke once?” said Dee.

“I just think there have to be better options,” said Dennis.

“Like what?” said Dee.

“We could try breaking the lock in the bathroom again to steal the thermometers,” said Dennis. “The cold scheme is way more fun.”

“Josephina is going to be here in fifteen minutes. There’s no time for you to cry about the lock not bending to your will for an hour,” said Dee.

“That lock is an asshole,” grumbled Dennis, burying his face into her neck again.

“The lock doesn’t have a brain, Dennis,” said Dee. Rays of sunlight started to peek through the cracks in her blinds. She closed her eyes to pretend it wasn’t happening for a little longer.

“Why don’t we make everyone else sick? Then there won’t be anyone to take us to school,” said Dennis. His words were muffled against her skin.

Dee opened her eyes. “Now that’s an idea.”

**15**

“Jesus, Dennis! What the hell?” yelled Dee. She had been sound asleep when suddenly she had felt something crawling through her hair. As it turned out, Dennis had been standing over her bed and stroking her hair with his creepy fingers. She swatted him away.

“I was just. . .” he frowned while struggling to come up with a lie. “Inspecting your hair for split ends. You have a ton. Are you brushing your hair –”

Dee turned her face into the pillow. “You’re such an asshole,” she said.

“I’m trying to help you,” said Dennis. “After tomorrow, you’re going to need all the help you can get.”

Dee groaned. “Can’t I just enjoy the few hours I have left before they stick me in that cage? Do you really have to bring it up at ass-o-clock in the morning?”

“It’s never the wrong time of day to worry about your appearance –”

“Dennis, stop bullshitting me and just get in the goddamn bed,” said Dee.

Dennis climbed in. He buried his face in her hair, and wrapped around her like a boa constrictor. So goddamn needy.

“You should be grateful that I came in to visit before you got that stupid brace on,” said Dennis. “I know you’re going to miss this.”

Dee closed her eyes, and relaxed into her brother’s arms.

“If you try to rub one out next to me in the morning, I’ll rip your dick off and feed it to you for breakfast,” she said, yawning.

Dennis didn’t respond; he was already fast asleep.

**20**

Dennis and Dee barreled into the bedroom, drunk on tequila and life. They laughed as they fell into the twin bed. Arms and legs tangled painfully together in a clumsy approximation of intimacy. It was too hot at the shore to be lying this close; the twins were too wasted to care.

“I’ve never seen anyone do that many shots,” said Dennis. “Is that what you learned how to do instead of studying for Abnormal Psych?”

Dee yawned. “That class sucked. So, yes.”

“You shouldn’t have dumped the president of the International Club,” said Dennis. “They’re great at tests and papers. You’d never fail anything again.”

“He was so ugly though,” said Dee. “And needy. Like you.”

“Why are you such a bitch all the time?” said Dennis. “I’m trying to give you advice.”

“I don’t want to think about my failed classes when I’m drunk off my ass!” said Dee.

Dennis sighed. “I guess you can’t do anything about them right now anyway.”

“I don’t know why you’re pretending you care,” said Dee. “You love outshining me.”

“I was just trying to have a conversation with you,” said Dennis.

Dee closed her eyes. “You should shut up more. I like you better that way.”

Dennis maneuvered himself around her until he was the big spoon.

“Don’t be like that, baby girl,” he said.

He brushed her hair away, and kissed the back of her neck. Dee tilted her head to give him a better angle. Dennis slid his hand under her shirt, and she shivered. Dee unbuttoned her jeans, and directed his hand into her underwear. He moaned.

“Much better.”

She gasped when he curled a finger inside her.


End file.
